Boules de cristal et guerriers Z
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petit texte sur le fandom. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

Un chat ? Plume était plus qu'un chat dans sa tête. En plus les chats bleus qui volaient, ça ne courait pas les rues. Il était spécial. Un maître des transformations et il parlait. Clairement, il se sentait plus malin que les autres félidés. Moins pervers que son rival Oolong. Il suivait de près son partenaire et ami Yamcha. L'avoir vu devenir de plus en plus fort laissait cet animal peu ordinaire un peu perplexe. S'il ne pouvait sauver la terre comme son ami, il pourrait l'épauler quand ce dernier allait mal ou doutait de ses capacités. C'était aussi ça l'amitié.


	2. Avant le combat

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : Atmosphère

* * *

Son Goku adorait cette atmosphère. Celle que les combats donnaient à l'air autour de lui. Ou l'absence d'air dans certains cas. Il avait hâte que ça soit son tour de se battre. Regarder les autres pouvait être passionnant. Mais en voyant certains des adversaires, une partie de lui voulait être à la place du combattant qui se battait. Mais il devait se reposer. IL était un des combattants les plus fort de sa galaxie. Et les guerriers qui combattaient dans ce tournoi étaient des amis à lui. Même Végéta. Le prince des Saïyens refusait de le considérer comme un ami, mais peu lui importait. Leur fils avait compris que sous la rivalité de leurs pères. Ils s'appréciaient l'un et l'autre.

La bataille remportée par leur équipe de justesse, lui et le reste des gens s'inquiétant pour la personne s'était battue, s'étaient rapproché du combattant. Krillin était fort, pour un humain. On avait tendance à l'oublier parce qu'il avait d'autres monstres de puissance. Mais son ancien ami s'était vachement bien débrouiller. Il savait que son ami était fier de son combat. Et il y a avait de quoi. C-18, sa femme sourit avant de tenir son mari pour qu'il puisse être soigné par Wiss. Il l'avait, même si ça signifiait qu'il se retrouve éliminé. L'assistant du dieu de la destruction avait hésité un moment, avant que Beerus lui dise que c'était bon. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre du dieu. C'était ça être assistant d'un dieu de la destruction. C'était faire plaisir au dieu en question. Même si parfois, il devait se comporter comme un père pour ce dernier. C'était pour son bien.

Ce n'était toujours pas le tour de Son Goku, pourtant, il se serait bien battu contre l'adversaire qui montait sur le ring. Il détestait attendre. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait en lui. Il voulait en découdre avec tous les participants. Même ceux de son camp. Il voulait se battre et devenir encore plus fort. Il sentait au plus profond de son être cette soif. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, c'était grâce à elle qu'il était fort assez pour participer, pour avoir attiré Beerus sur la terre. Lui et ses amis avaient eu chaud. Mais le dieu de la destruction aimait la nourriture terrienne et Bulma. La femme de son rival. Celle avec qui il avait chassé les dragons balls quand il était petit.

Alors qu'il s'étirait doucement, il pouvait voir le deuxième combattant être au coude-à-coude. Ce n'était pas un de ses compagnons. C'était ça aussi les tournois. Il y avait des moments où il y a d'autres combattants que leurs alliés. Il lâcha un soupir et fini son étirement pour se mettre dans le champ de vision de Freezer. Bien que Beerus et lui avait insisté pour qu'il remplace Boo qui dormait. Une part de lui se méfiait de tyran de l'espace. Retourner sa veste dans ce genre d'événements ne serait pas un bon plan. Surtout, si Zeno, sous un coup de colère détruisait leur univers comme il l'avait fait avec l'univers neuf. Son Goku devait gagner, pour lui, pour ses amis, pour ses enfants qui étaient encore sur la planète terre. Il savait que le combat ne serait pas facile. Un des plus durs qu'il aurait fait jusqu'à présent. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait hâte. En voyant les difficultés qu'avaient les combattants à défaire leurs adversaires, ça indiquait à quel point ils étaient forts. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que l'atmosphère autour de lui en plein combat serait ardente. Mais il adorait ça. Impossible de s'en passer.


End file.
